1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device may include a light-emitting type or a light-receiving type. The light-emitting type flat display device may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like. The organic light emitting display that is a self-light emitting type display, may have advantages of a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response rate.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting display may be applied to a display device for, e.g., a mobile device: a digital camera; a video camera; a camcorder; a personal digital assistant; a smart phone; an ultra-thin notebook; a tablet personal computer; a flexible display device; or the like, a large electronic product: an ultra-thin television; or the like, or a large electrical product, and is thus spotlighted.
The organic light emitting display may realize colors by using a principle in which a hole and an electron injected from a first electrode and a second electrode are recombined in an emitting layer to emit light and light is emitted when an exciton in which the injected hole and electron are combined transits from an excited state to a ground state.